Un subito final
by Nara Starr
Summary: Un accidente en medio de la noche. Basada en la canción 'Se le apago la luz' de Alejandro Sanz (R&R)


Disclaimer: Si... es cierto... Neon genesis Evangelion no es mío... si.. se que es espantoso... pero es verdad... ¡Oh! La horrible realidad...  
  
Esta historia se me ocurrió el día que escuche la canción de ' se le apago la luz' de Alejandro Sanz, así que decidí poner la letra de la canción junto con el fanfic. Por supuesto que la canción tampoco es mía, es de Alejandro Sanz. Espero que la disfruten y que me manden reviews.  
  
Nara Starr  
  
---  
  
Un súbito final  
  
/Yo no siento nada  
  
Pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
  
La magia de mi alma gastada/  
  
Observaba la escena en silencio. Sus ojos llenos de confusión y angustia. La lluvia que caía sobre la carretera hacia ver todo tan irreal...el coche destrozado frente al poste...el césped que lo rodeaba, mojado y sucio bajo sus manos... su cuerpo tirado frente al vehículo... frágil...tan frágil...  
  
-...Asuka...  
  
/Ella en la calle tirada  
  
algunas sirenas lejanas  
  
resuenan en la noche olvidada/  
  
Se veía tan tranquila... casi dormida... su rostro, hacia unos momentos tan asustado, ahora estaba apacible y calmado... deseo en silencio que ella despertara... pensó en su sonrisa... su perfume... su cálida piel... pero nada sucedió...  
  
/Veloz caballo de acero  
  
tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo  
  
se mezclaron en el suelo/  
  
Sabía que estaba lastimado... que su brazo estaba roto, que estaba sangrando profusamente por numerosas heridas... pero no le importaba... nada importaba... solo ella, en el suelo... veía la sangre... la gasolina... la lluvia... y nada importaba, mas que ella...  
  
-Asuka...  
  
/El gris de la carretera  
  
dibujando su melena  
  
y la luz se le apago  
  
y su voz se le apago/  
  
roja... mojada... su hermosa cabellera, esparcido sobre la avenida, cual manto de estrellas... deseaba tanto acercarse... despertarla... comprobar que ella estaba viva... pero no se podía mover... sus manos mojadas, intentaron alcanzarla, como si fuera una caricia invisible para despertarla... pero nada... solo el estruendo de la lluvia y el silencio de la noche... roto por las sirenas en aumento...  
  
-Ayúdenme...  
  
/Se le apago la luz, tembló  
  
y no llega la camilla  
  
luche buscando una salida  
  
para ir a escuchar su corazón  
  
con las manos confundidas  
  
no me mantengo en pie  
  
no llego hasta la niña de mi vida/  
  
Lo ayudaron a levantarse y entrar a la ambulancia mientras dos sujetos en trajes blancos la colocaban en la camilla... su mirada estaba en ella mientras le preguntaban sus datos... curaban sus heridas con cuidado, intentando no provocarle más dolor del que ya estaba sufriendo...  
  
/Porque no habla, no entiendo  
  
hace unos momentos me iba diciendo  
  
no corras tanto que tengo miedo/  
  
Nunca la había escuchado decir eso... aun en las situaciones más arriesgadas, se había mostrado valiente y orgullosa, segura de si misma... pero no en ese momento... temor tras sus ojos azules... y aun así, el no le había escuchado... no le hizo caso a su plegaria, y siguió conduciendo...  
  
/La ambulancia volaba  
  
entre la vida y la muerte pensaba  
  
que echaba tanto de menos su casa/  
  
No dejo que lo llevaran a otro cuarto... se quedo junto a ella, sentado en una silla, su brazo palpitando bajo el yeso... la observo en silencio hasta que abrió sus ojos, y miro confundida el cuarto, y después a el...  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Shinji?  
  
-...Lo siento...  
  
Entendió de inmediato, la mascara de oxígeno ocultando su sonrisa melancólica... sus ojos azules, fijos en su cuerpo inerte...  
  
-Mira nada mas... parece que me pelee con un paramédico y perdí... espero que no dejen cicatrices estas cosas... voy a parecer adicta...  
  
/Amarga risa en la cama  
  
imagina que es una Diana  
  
con todas esas agujas clavadas/  
  
Suspiro cansada y lo miro... se veía como un niño castigado... ambos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar... no había manera de evitarlo... tenía miedo... y aun así, intento armarse de valor... no quería que la recordara temerosa y herida... de ninguna manera...  
  
-No te preocupes... no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente... todavía hay algo que debo hacer... además... no he arreglado mis calcetines... de haber sabido que me iba a accidentar, me hubiera llevado mi ropa interior negra...  
  
/Bromea sobre su suerte  
  
la hace sentirse mas fuerte  
  
entre la vida y la muerte  
  
se piensa tan diferente/  
  
El doctor le aviso que su tutora había llegado, y que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo... el final era inminente... no la quería dejar sola... de quedo a su lado... hasta el final...  
  
/Se le apago la luz, tembló  
  
le cerraron las cortinas  
  
y escucho pasar la vida  
  
y el sueva latir de un corazón/  
  
Confundido la observo mientras los doctores desconectaban los aparatos y los dejaban solos, tal como ella lo había pedido... el silencio era tan cálido... pero se sentía abandonado... Sintió su delgada mano en su brazo y se acerco a ella, mientras tomaba su último respiro...  
  
-Shinji...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
Contuvo sus lagrimas al escuchar su hermosa voz por última vez... las palabras pronunciadas, más dolorosas que una daga, más letales que nada en el mundo... su último deseo... expiro con su vida...  
  
-...Te amo...  
  
/La indirecta comprendida  
  
una torpe despedida  
  
de la niña de mi vida/  
  
-¡Shinji!  
  
Miro a Misato en silencio mientras lo tomaba de los hombros... sus ojos, tan diferentes a los de ella...  
  
-¡¿Qué paso?!... Asuka...  
  
El la miro, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas...  
  
-También la amaba... y la mate...  
  
---  
  
Se que es triste... pero así es como debe ser... no lo enseñe a mis niños porque no quiero escuchar sus críticas o, en el caso de Kaworu, sus lágrimas... Sugiero que si leen este fan, lo hagan con el unplugged de Alejandro Sanz... porque te da el ambiente exacto de abandono y soledad... espero que les guste, y que me lo digan si así es, para saber si sigo con las canciones o me voy por algo más optimista...  
  
Nara Starr 


End file.
